Sweet halloween dreams
by dissolve-and-decay
Summary: Raven wakes after a peculiar dream beast boy invites her out for an early morning walk, what will happen? Pretty awful to be honest but review anyway : constructive critism and all that
1. Chapter 1 SWEET HALLOWEEN DREAM

**Sweet Halloween Dream**

**Another (very loosely) holiday based bbxrae fluff! **

**Enjoy ;)**

**K+ FOR SAFTEY**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, ****NOTHING!**

**Yeah couldn't think of a disclaimer gag...**

**CHAPTER 1 – SWEET HALLOWEEN DREAM**

_I'm running through a crowd of creatures, twisted and evil like those from a nightmare, I escape there realm and am on the outside when a bright light is suddenly blinding me. Out of it walks teenaged boy, I can't see his face but still he walks closer. He reaches out and grabs my wrist, he pulls me closer to his unclear presence. He moves his head closer to mine and we stand there with our lips softly touching..._

"_Raven..."_

Raven woke up at 4am

She had had that kissing dream again...

She groaned and grumbled as she rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands.

"_Why did she keep on having this dream?"_

She lifted her legs out of her covers and searched through the air, until she found the ground.

This was the fifteenth time the peculiar dream had disturbed her sleep, but the first time ever the mystery boy had actually spoken.

Raven entered her bathroom and slowly began to fill her basin.

When she'd first had the dream over 2 months ago she had thought nothing of it but, as the number of times began to pile she was beginning to look for a possible explanation.

"Maybe you have a crush" Said Happy.

"Or maybe someone has a crush on you" Said Bravery.

_What do you know anyway..._

Knowledge mumbled under her breath "You do realize, talking to yourself"

Raven splashed her face with the cold water.

"_**I've really got to stop doing that"**_

Raven sighed. She exited the bathroom.

"OW!" Shouted a familiar voice.

"BEAST BOY!" Raven snapped, flinging her door wide open.

"H-hi Rae" He chuckled nervously.

"WHAT ARE DO DOING IN THE ROOM?" She demanded, hoisting him up by his shirt.

"I knocked but you didn't answer..." he muttered "C-could you maybe let go..."

Raven did as instructed, flinging Beast boy in the corner of her room.

"OW!" he repeated, rubbing his head.

"Beast boy. Get. Out. Of. MY. ROOM!" She cried, surrounding the door in her dark aura and prying it open.

"NO! Wait. Just hear me out...man, did you really have to do that?" Beast boy said, dusting himself of.

"_Maybe that was a bit harsh"_

The door closed.

"That's what you get when you get for breaking in" raven muttered, crossing her arms.

"OK fine, I'm sorry but was 'beat Beast boy to a pulp' on your list of things to do today? You could say sorry..."

"Fine" Raven sighed, rolling her eyes. "I'm sorry that you broke into my room and I had every right to beat you senseless"

"...good enough" he whispered, pushing himself back up. "Hey, as your up...wanna go for a walk or something?"

"Beast boy, it's four am" Raven indicted, pointing at her clock.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we can't walk. There's no law against that is there?"

"no. But-"

"Please?" Beast boy asked, reaching out and grabbing hold of her hand.

Ravens emotions went haywire.

"Alright" She said uncontrollably.

_Happy laughed lightly in the back of her mind._

"_Job well done." _She said through her self satisfied smirk.

"Cool" Said Beast boy, letting go of her hand.

"But, urm...you gonna have to let me change first" Muttered Raven.

She was wearing a black night dress.

"Oh!" Beast boy said, blushing slightly. "I hadn't noticed..." He said, quickly running out of the room.

"I WAIT OUT HEAR!" he said as Raven shook her head in disbelief.

"You never cease to amaze me" she mumbled as she slipped out of the dress and grabbed her leotard.

Beast boy waited for only a few moments...

"WOW! You get ready really quick for a-"

"Don't say it. Unless you want me to rip your head off"

beast boy went white.

"Well OK then" he squeaked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Raven rolled her eyes again, she walked out of the room, suddenly tripping on a pile of garbage.

"Whoa!" shouted Beast boy, catching her. "Man someone should really clear up this stuff" He said, kicking on of the Jacko-lantern cups across the corridor.

"Um, Beast boy?" Raven said, tapping his shoulder.

"Yes Raven?"

"You can let go now..." she mumbled, looking down at his arms.

"Oh right!" he said, doing as he was told. "Sorry" he mumbled, cheeks going red again.

Raven went red as well.

"Lets get going" she said, walking towards the exit.

"_What was that?" _she thought.

The two walked awkwardly close, but every time Raven tried to edge away Beast boy subtlety edged a little bit closer.

Her shoulder was now brushing the wall.

" Um, Beast boy?" she asked.

"Yes Raven?"

"Could you move over a bit? I can't breathe"

Beast boy went red yet again and he edged away.

"Thanks" she mumbled, scooting over a bit.

She couldn't help but notice that Beast boy was being surprisingly quiet...

"So" he said finally as he opened the front door. "How did you like the party?"

"It was pointless. What's the point of dressing up for Halloween when you were your costume all year round" she said, looking at herself then looking at Beast boy.

"...I guess my skin already looks like it's rotting, I don't have to dress up as a zombie" Beast boy chuckled.

"I was talking about you clothes, there's nothing wrong with your skin Beast boy..." She smiled at him and took to the sky.

"HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" shouted Beast boy, transforming himself effortlessly into a falcon.

**CHAPTER 2 IS ON THE WAY! :)**

**R&R!!!!!**

**OH AND BTW...**

**I NO IT'S SHORT SO DON'T TELL ME PLZ! :(**

**I hope you fans of my first fluffy story enjoyed it ;)**


	2. OCTOBER 31ST 6PM

**OCTOBER 31 st - 6:00pm**

**------------------------------------------------------**

What was the point? A costume?

"This is so stupid" Raven muttered, looking at the outfit.

"Oh Terra would love this..." (reference to episode)

Raven stood in front of the mirror, dressed as a witch. Black cloak, pointy hat and even a broom. When she found out about this party, Raven had instantly refused to join, but for some reason or another she was standing there in this _ridiculous_ costume.

Whoever arranged this stupid party would pay dearly for Raven's loss of dignity...

"Friend Raven! The festivities are to begin and you not yet out? Why is this?" Shouted Starfire as she pounded on Raven's door.

"I'm not coming out" mumbled Raven, using her powers to lift up the hat and crumple it into a ball.

"But Raven you MUST!"

"No. I mustn't"

"Oh, but Raven! I realize you do not like your costume of hallows but it will not be the same without you here!" Starfire cried, banging even harder on the door.

Raven saw a string of dents.

"Don't do that" Said Raven, opening the door "I'll come as long as you stop impaling my door..."

"OH GLORIOUS!" Starfire squealed, grabbing Raven tightly by the wrist. She dragged Raven through the corridors and to the common room where everyone waited.

"Though I am happy I must ask..." Said Starfire, as they sped past the blurring doors "Friend Raven? Did you not have a hat?"

"No, I didn't"

-------------------------------------------------------

**OK, this isn't a Chapter so you don't have to review. I will be doing this throughout the story to help you understand a bit about the the previous night ;) **

**It will help you understand the overall plot I am going for which is basically about the development from being friends to more between Raven and BB, after BB thinks more about what happened between them on Halloween ;)**

**PS. DELIBERATLEY SHORT AS TO REVEIL AS LITTLE AS POSSIBLE AS SLOWLY AS POSSIBLE (YES I KNOW, IT IS A BIT OF A TEASE ;o)**


	3. Chapter 2 WHAT DID YOU MEAN?

**Chapter 2! **

**Its short and it sucks!**

**The reason I haven't updated my story for quite some time is because I didn't want this chapter to see the light of day!**

**I have edited it again and again and this is as good as I think I can get it., which really isn't saying much...**

**Well, i'm going to let you see it but plz don't kill me!**

**CHAPTER 2 – WHAT DID YOU MEAN?**

Beast boy landing was as clumsy as usual, landing head first onto the floor.

"If you had a brain to damage, I'd be worried" said Raven, landing gracefully as ever and sidestepping over to his side.

Boy groaned strangely, moving his head around and around in the tiniest of circles.

Raven sighed deeply and placed her face in her hand

"Come on, let me help you up"

Beast boy, lifting himself of the ground, ignoring the hand he'd been given. As the ground stopped supporting his back he found himself slipping and sliding all over the place, only steadying himself when he grabbed each side of Raven's waist.

"Could you please let go? I'm not your mother and your not a monkey" said Raven, shooing Beast boy's hands the second he was on his feet.

"Some of the time I am" said Beast boy, heartily giving Raven a demonstration.

"_Beast boy"_sighed Raven, rolling her eyes "No monkeys please"

Beast boy changed back, and met her eyes.

His eyes stared deeply into her violet gems.

He had always really admired her eyes...

_But why am I only noticing now?_

_Why did my heart race held Raven's waist?_

_The question swirled around her mind and everything else seemed to shut down._

Beast boy stood with his mouth agape, staring at Raven. Raven sighed wearily as she looked up at the golden black sky.

"I'm starting to wish I hadn't agreed to this…" she said, moving closer to the edge of the cliff, as if considering flying back home.

"But I'm really glad you did" Beast boy blurted out, running in front of Raven.

"_Really, really glad"_

_DID I JUST SAY THAT?!_

Raven felt her cheeks explode in a sea of red that traveled quickly across her face; she looked the changeling straight in the eye and tried her best to act collect.

"Is that something you say on all your dates?"

The illusion was ruined

she finally realized what she had said…

Raven clamped her hand over her mouth; and felt her heart skip a beat. she hadn't meant to say it like that. It wasn't like that.

"_But you wish it was"_

_DID I JUST THINK THAT?!_

Beast boys head began to spin and turning bright red, he toppled backwards over the cliff-face.

Raven watched snapping back into reality

"FLY YOU IDIOT!" she shouted, staring over the side.

Beast boy thoughts were going a mile a minute, last night had been confusing enough, but this was the cherry on the non-dairy sundae.

Two hands grasped Beast boys shoulders and he stared in horror at just how close he had come to destruction.

"Beast boy, I think you've forgotten something...YOU CAN FLY!"

It was a voice he had heard just moments ago.

"Raven!"

"Who else was it going to be!" She snapped, dropping him carelessly at the top of the cliff.

"OW!"

Raven sighed again. She prayed and prayed...

_If I act normally he wont say anything, If I act normal he won't say anything..._

"Raven...what did you mean by that?"

"_Guess again Sunshine" _Muttered Rude and knowledge in perfect unison.

"What do you mean?" Raven said, folding her arms tightly over her chest.

"You said 'date' I heard you!"

"I don't know what your talking about"

Beast boy completely lost it.

"RAVEN! LAST NIGHT WAS CONFUSING ENOUGH! WHY WON'T YOU TALK TO ME?"

Raven paused and turned her head, last night was playing on her mind as well, but she wasn't ready to face what had conspired...

"It didn't mean anything" Murmured Raven, turning away. "Let's keep going"

Beast boy was ready for more questioning but as his mouth widened, Raven quickly gave him her trademark glare...

"Don't say anything, I won't listen to you" she turned away again but Beast boy's mouth did not close...

"I just want to ask you one more thing"

Raven didn't turn around, but Beast boy didn't stop.

"When you say it didn't mean anything, what are you talking about Raven?"

Raven didn't tell him, but the answer was clear...

_I don't know Beast boy, I really don't know._

**URG...please don't be 2 mean when you review**

**I already no how awful it is :(**


	4. OCTOBER 31ST 6:15

**OCTOBER 31 st – 6:15 pm**

Beast boy could hardly stop laughing when he saw Raven's costume, which was a bit confusing as he himself was dressed in the most stupid zombie themed get-up. Raven felt the rage begin to bubble.

"Ignore him Raven" Whispered Robin, greeting Starfire with a kiss on the cheek.

But Raven had started.

"I don't know what your laughing at Beast boy, have you looked in the mirror yet or are you working up the courage to?" spat Raven, venom trickled from her mouth.

Beast boy looked up at Raven with a peeved expression.

"HEY! There's no need to be so hostile!"

"I be hostile if I want to latex boy"

Beast boy's eyes narrowed behind his latex zombie.

"At least I bothered to wear a costume, the witch things a bit old don't you think?"

Even Starfire knew with her child like innocence that Beast boy had crossed a line.

"Glorfbag!"

Cyborg, who was dressed as a pirate, whacked the changeling over the head with his plastic sword.

"DUDE! THAT REALLY HURT!" whined Beast boy, rubbing the back of his head.

"DUDE! I DON'T CARE! _That wasn't cool B!_"

"Cyborg's right" Agreed Robin, in a similar tone to an angry father.

Beast boy looked away briefly, not wanting to meet his eyes. He looked back just as Raven was storming towards the door, ripping off the black cloak as she went.

"Come on Rae! I was only joking!" Shouted Beast boy.

"THE WHOLE POINT OF A JOKE IS THAT IT HAS TO BE FUNNY! AND DON'T CALL ME RAE!"

Beast boy began to follow her out of the room, resulting in blows to the head by a dark aura.

"OW! STOP IT!"

"FINE!"

The aura faded as the door shut firmly behind her, Beast boy reached out to press the button.

"I think you should stop before you make things worse" Mumbled Robin, grabbing Beast boys wrist.

"What's her problem! It was only a joke..."

"A JOKE! Because of that 'joke'" began Cyborg in a sarky tone "I think we wasted are time convincing Raven to come to this party. You _know_ she didn't want to wear a costume B! You _know_ she felt stupid! But you just couldn't help yourself, could ya? Sometimes I wonder if you care about her at all!"

Beast boy didn't take it lying down...

"OF COURSE I DO!"

"Well you sure don't act like it!"

"NAME ONE TIME OTHER TIME WERE I'VE DONE ANYTHING TO UPSET HER!"

"Please friends, do not fight!" Pleaded Starfire.

"You two stop it right now!" Demanded Robin.

"Aw fly away bird-boy!" Hissed Cyborg, Raven's was much more important than his friendship with Robin.

He'd always though of Raven like a little sister.

And no one messed with his little sister.

"OK B, let me ask you...Does calling her creepy count? Does teasing her count? Does it count when you try your hardest to get her mad just so you can see if she'll blown up the tower? Cos, I they do, I can't even count the number of times when you've made her miserable!"

He felt Cyborg jab his finger into his ribs.

"I-I-I- don't mean to I just, don't think when I-..."

"No you don't think! Because you only care about yourself! And you wonder why she hates you..."

Beast boy felt a painful blow.

She didn't hate him, she said she didn't hate him...

_Did she?_

Cyborg pushed Beast boy onto the ground and scowled at him as he lay on the ground.

"I'm going to see if she's OK" he mumbled, opening the door and leaving the room.

Robin looked down at Beast boy with his arm around a teary eyed Starfire.

"You've done it now, you've really done it..."

**Don't worry! There wouldn't be all this romantic tension if they were still mad at each over! They will make up, honest! ;) It's not a chapter so only review if you really want to, I'm not gonna lay on da pressure! Bt PLZ review chapter 3! **

**I you don't my head will explode**

**It's happened before... ;)**


	5. OCTOBER 31ST 6:25

**OCTOBER 31 st – 6: 25pm **

Beast boy stood outside Raven door and inhaled deeply as he raised his left hand.

"Come on Dude you can do this, just say your sorry"

Beast boy felt his hand come closer to the door, but it sunk before it hit.

He exhaled as he burrowed his face into his hands.

"Why is this so hard" He thought to himself, groaning a little under his breath.

He could hear Cyborg talking to Raven, but he wasn't quite sure what he was saying.

"Come on Beast boy, you can do this"

He tapped lightly on the cold metal door and the room fell silent. He could hear Raven's delicate footsteps and suddenly her head peeked through the solid door. Beast boy smiled at her nervously and she she returned it with a heartless grimace.

"Go away" She said coldly, her head reseeding back into her room.

"_Well, that could have gone better..."_

Beast boy sunk to the floor and planted him backside on the smooth red carpet

"You've got to come out a some time Rae!" he shouted stubbornly, crossing his arms.

The door flung open and Cyborg surfaced

"Dude, do yourself a favor and just let her calm down"

Beast boy didn't respond, instead he pouted and looked in the opposite direction.

"Look man, I'm sorry I said that stuff but BB, you were way out of line"

"You sound like Robin"

"OK now I'm scared for life"

Beast boy laughed, but his cheerful grin began to face.

"I feel like such a jerk..." He mumbled, digging his head into his knees.

"You were a jerk"

"That doesn't help. I just want to say I'm sorry..."

Cyborg chuckled under his breath, he clamped his hand on the distraught teens shoulder.

"I can help you B, but you gotta do the work" He knocked Raven's door on Beast boy's behalf.

"Let him in Rae! He want's to apologize"

"Fine" muttered Raven, climbing of her bed.

Beast boy sighed wearily as Cyborg dashed away.

"Gee thanks..." mumbled Beast boy, getting to his feet. "The least you could have done was stay"

Raven opened the door...

**Ah suspense! I you wanna know how they make up you'll have no choice but to keep reading my lousy story!**

**:D BWA HA HAAA! MAN I AM EVIL! **

**PS. I no where you live so I'd be careful...**


	6. Chapter 3 NOT HIMSELF

**Sorry if this chapters not very good but I just found out the guy I like is now dating one of my best friends**

**not feeling too great cos he lead me on just to get 2 her :(**

**Mager suckage**

**But oh well, I don't want you to pity me! If you no I don't deserve a good review, I dun want it, OK? Thanx :)**

As Beast boy and Raven walked through the streets of Jump City they maintained an awkward silence where one not dare look at the other. Beast boy whistled a tune lightly under his breath as kicking an empty can across the pavement. He waited patiently for Raven to say something but she tried her hardest to ignore his stupidity.

"_Don't react Raven, he's only trying to get you to talk" _Insisted Knowledge and as she normally did, she listened to her.

Beast boy was determined not to be the one who broke the silence, continuing to whistle tunelessly and kick the crumpled aluminum.

"_Just be patient, she'll snap soon enough..."_

Raven could feel the frustration build, she inhaled deeply, repeating Knowledge's message over and over...

_Don't react_

_Don't react _

_Don't react_

Raven closed her eyes and leaned back her head as the cold crisp air brushed her face. She pulled up her hood to conceal the smile that teased at her mouth, she couldn't help but love the calm morning air...

Beast boy's whistles stopped and were replaced with loud humming.

"_HMM H H HMMM H H H HMM"_

Beast soy's theory was that if she talked, he couldn't be blamed for bringing up the previous night.

It would be her own fault for talking.

"_H H H H HMMM H HMMMMMMM"_

Raven opened her eyes.

"ENOUGH! JUST STOP IT!"

Beast boy grinned.

"So are we talking now?"

Raven sighed.

"You did that on purpose"

Beast boy said nothing.

"Beast boy, I am a empath remember. You were deliberately being even more annoying than you normally to make me snap, then you could argue that I talked first"

"Wow...Raven?

"Yes?"

"Do you know what I'm thinking?"

Raven rolled her eyes.

"I'm an empath not a physic, I cant tell what your thinking but I can make an intelligent guess,_ not that you'd know much about intelligence_"

"HEY!"

Raven smiled very gently as she turned away.

"Let's go to the park"

Beast boy followed Raven closely as she drifted away.

_I may be dumb Rae but you can't distract me so easily..._

"Rae?"

"Raven" she corrected, Beast boy grumbled under his breath

"_Raven_" he said, crossing his arms.

"Yes?"

"You can't avoid talking to me"

Raven looked over her shoulder at the changeling and for the first time ever she noticed how kind the years had been. Beast boy's muscles were defined under his jade green skin and his forest green hair was smooth and shiny. His eyes were as dazzling as they always had been, forest green pools which you could stare at for hours...

"_WAIT, WHAT AM I THINKING!"_

"Just watch me Beast boy..." Muttered Raven, turning her head forward and away from those eyes.

Beast boy persisted in his doomed attempt, he moved in front of her a blocked her path. He reached out his hands and held her face in his hands, an action that shocked both goth and grass stain.

"_Please...talk to me Rae"_

Raven didn't correct Beast boy when he called her Rae, she didn't try to escape the firm grip of his hands and she didn't move her hood as it fell from her head. Raven felt her cheeks burn and her heart race.

Beast boy chuckled lightly and he shook his head.

"So, that's all it took to get your attention? I wish I'd though of it earlier..."

Knowledge cried out.

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? YOUR LETTING HIM TOUCH YOU!"_

Raven pulled away.

"Please don't do that" Muttered Raven, unable to look him in his hypnotic eyes.

"_Why are you doing this to me?" _whispered Beast boy with a genuine distress.

"_Because I don't want to hurt. Not again." _

Beast boy felt a surge of hate for the dragon-like devil

Never before that he felt so much hate

But when he looked at Raven he felt the opposite

His heart softened

"I promise you Raven, I would never try to hurt you"

He reached out again and held her face, Raven looked up, no longer able to resist his eyes.

"I know you wouldn't, but I'm..."

Beast boy stared into her eyes and Raven was unable to resist.

"I'm still afraid"

Beast boy looked down at her thanks to his latest growth spurt, his eyes burned with intensity and his grip tightened.

"You don't have to be..."

Raven had never seen Beast boy so serious, it was as if the happy cheerful Beast boy was no longer there.

And she missed him.

Raven felt the glove hand that rest on her face, grasping it and loosening it's grip.

"Beast boy"

"Yeah?"

"You can let go now"

Beast boy blushed as he returned to his normal self.

He let go of her face.

"_What just happened to me?"_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Me thinks somebody has a crush on a certain Gothic empath ;) **

**R&R!**

**I'm still sad but I'll feel a bit better now**

**Crushes that crush you really SUCK**


	7. OCTOBER 31ST 7PM

**OCTOBER 31 st – 7:00pm**

"R-Raven? I'm really sorry" stuttered Beast boy as the door slid open.

Raven stood there with her hood up and her arms crossed, her head was slightly ajar as her eyes glared menacingly at Beast boy's face.

"That's not good enough" she hissed heartlessly, pressing a button to make the door shut.

Beast boy transformed into an emerald gorilla, he positioned himself on the door frame and held the door open with his muscular arms. Beast boy began to screech in a pleading tone, his beady black eyes begging to her.

"Beast boy, I don't speak ape" mumbled Raven, sighing under her breath as she opened the door. Beast boy was breathing very heavily as he changed back, he crouched down and placed his hands on his knees.

"I-said-here me-out-please" he gasped, dipping his head. "Ouch" he said, looking down at his bruised palms, a pain surging up his arms.

"Here let me" said Raven. She grabbed each wrist firmly and an sky blue energy spread across his palms. Beast boy felt very strange for a moment and then all of a sudden,the bruises were gone.

"Wow, thanks" said Beast boy, grinning broadly.

Raven crossed her arms again

"What?"

"I'm waiting"

Beast boy rubbed the back of his neck as the stony face shone through the shadows.

"Well...I'm an idiot Rae"

"Tell me something I don't know"

"Your not helping"

Raven rolled her eyes.

Beast boy cleared his throat.

"I didn't mean what I said, your not a witch"

"Thanks for noticing" she mumbled coldly.

"RAVEN! PLEASE!" he moaned.

Raven raised one of her eyebrow's and her arms loosened.

"Your not a witch...and it was stupid to say you were. You are creepy at times but your still a great person"

"Beast boy you can stop"

"I mean your smart, powerful"

"Beast boy"

"not to mention your beautif-"

"BEAST BOY!" Raven snapped, her violet skin faded into red.

Beast boy stopped.

Even an idiot could have known what he was going to say.

"urrr..."

_Raven felt her heart pound through her chest._

"Anyway..." Beast boy continued, desperate to change the subject "What do you say Rae? Do you forgive me? Or do I have to beg?"

He held out his hand.

And Raven grasped it.

"I forgive you"

Beast boy grinned

"Cool! Can I show you something?" he asked, still holding her hand.

"On two conditions"

"Which are?"

"One, you take off the mask" she insisted, prying the latex off his face.

"OK" he agreed "and two?"

"Two...you don't call me Rae, EVER AGAIN"

Beast boy's grin widened and his eyes shone.


	8. Chapter 4 POOR TIMING

**Okey dokey, chapter 4! :D**

**First up anyone who likes this story might wanna no that on Monday (I live in England so yer timezone might b different but for me it's in 2 days) I am on holiday/vacation (again, don't no where u come from but I assume the majority of use are Americans, you call it a vacation right?) and when I get back it's Halloween (Yah!) so I think this is gonna b the last update fer at least a week or so**

**This stories awful compared to my first :( your delusional if you like it anyway ;)**

**CHAPTER 4 – POOR TIMING**

The Jump City park was very quiet. The wind blew, almost silent, through the crisp autumn leaves. (I heard somewhere that the Americans call autumn 'fall' but I cant get used to it, sorry) Beast boy felt his skin contrast with the leaves as he walked through them, the forest green was surrounded by amber.

That's why he preferred spring or summer. Sitting down amongst the trees. It was a time of year when he could just blend in.

Raven never blended in. Her greyish skin would always be the first thing you noticed but unlike Beast boy, she never merged with a crowd. Not just with her skin but with her personality. Raven was always so sarcastic and frosty, always showing as little emotion as possible. Beast boy had been in her mind, he _knew _there where so many different sides to her. The Bravery that laughs at danger, The knowledge who was so insightful.

And the Happy who though he was funny.

He just wished that Raven would let them out.

"Are you OK?" Raven asked as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Y-Yes, yes fine" Said Beast boy realizing that he had been staring at her.

"Good"

Raven paused

"And talk don't stare"

Beast boy mentally slapped himself.

"I wasn't staring!"

"Your a terrible liar"

Beast boy blushed.

"Why do you make everything I say awkward?" He asked, barley whispering.

"You might say you started it"

_Oh yes_

_Last night_

"I thought you didn't want to talk about it"

"I don't" muttered the Gothic teen in a tone so frosty, you could almost see a sheet of frost.

Beast boy sighed as he moved steadily. He stepped in front of her a blocked her path.

"How many times are you going to that?" Asked Raven wearily, crossing her arms.

"Until you admit that it meant something"

Raven felt he stomach tied itself in knots and her heart beat hammered in the depths of her ears. She looked once again at his mesmerizing eyes and she felt her being look with is.

"Beast boy" She whispered, her face was alight with a strange amount of emotion. "Malchoir...hurt me and...i don't think.... I'll ever fully recover"

Beast boy pixie-like ears began to droop.

"But" she said, stunning Beast boy back into the moment. "As much as I hat to admit it, I think maybe I-"

"WELL_ HELLO! _WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE?_"_

Raven's head snapped around, and there stood Mumbo, a twisted grin spread across his face.

"Mumbo..." she hissed, forming her aura. "Who let you out"

"I should be asking you the same question! Out here in the middle of the night! And at your age too...but seeing as your up, hows about a little _MAGIC SHOW!_"

Mumbo cackled as he flew into the sky. He flung out his hand and a long string of hankercheifs flew from his palm. Beat boy quickly pushed Raven out of there path, his hands lingering for a second as they lay on the ground.

"MIND IF I 'CUT IN'?" shouted Mumbo, a large pair of scissors appearing under Beast boy and flinging him into a tree.

"Beast boy!" cried Raven, before turning to Mumbo.

"AZARATH MENTROIS ZINTHOS!"

And with that, a manhole cover flew from the ground and plunged itself into the magicians stomach. Mumbo wailed pain, but was soon laughing again.

"Oooh your a feisty one!" he announced, bouncing back up. He moved himself quickly towards Raven and rummaged in his pocket.

"Rose for the lady?" he said, holding out a seemingly harmless flower, but with Mumbo you had to know better.

The Roses vines grew and grew, coiling themselves around Raven's body.

"UGH! LET ME GO!" Shouted Raven, trying to brake free.

"No can do my dear! For you see, that lovely Red-head isn't here today so you'll have to make do with your assistance!" Said Mumbo, snapping his fingers. The vines wrapped themselves further round Raven, covering her from head-to-toe. Raven found herself in a pink sequined dress and more make up on her face than she would ever plan to wear in her lifetime. The vines loosed to reveal this shocking sight, but Raven remained very trapped.

"LET HER GO MUMBO!" Demanded Beast boy, Mumbo imprisoning Raven in a floating crate.

"MUMBO JUMBO!" Announced Mumbo, but as he moved his wand it was snatched by a green falcon.

"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!" he shouted flailing his limbs.

The green falcon squeezed with it's talons and the wand shattered.

"NOT ANOTHER ONE! I knew I should have gotten the warranty..." Mumbo said to himself, before falling towards the ground below.

"GAHHHHHHHHHH!"

He was caught by a burst of dark energy.

Raven and Beast boy flew to the ground where a feeble old man (forgot his name) lay on the ground. He looked up at the faces of the super powered teens as one changed herself back into her normal attire.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" He said, setting himself up for the cold, hard stare he had received before.

"I thought so..." he mumbled, repeating himself from that previous battle.

**Well there it is, short I know but hopefully bearable ;) Well I've got to go but plz R&R!**


	9. OCTOBER 31ST 7:10 FINAL MEMORY

**OCTOBER 31 st – 7:10pm**

**YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I am back from the most boring five days i have **_**EVER**_** experienced :( I didn't really see what was so fun about staying in a caravan (trailer), watching Welsh TV and walking round a castle when there was nothing to watch in English. I have only bin back for a couple of hours and I'm so glad that I can finally publish this update :) Sorry I took so long, there was no internet where I was staying so I couldn't get onto FF. **

**But anywho, I am BACK and will be wrapping this story up, real soon! To be my second complete story on !**

"**I'M SO EXICTED!"**

Beast boy led Raven with his large green hands clamped over her eyes. He carefully guided her passed every obstacle. Raven continued to demand where they were going, but Beast boy merely smiled.

"You'll see" he whispered, beaming with excitement.

Raven said nothing, but shrugged her shoulders backwards and let out a sigh.

Beast boy tiptoed carefully over Starfire's floral make up box, lifting Raven off the ground as he did. He still kept one hand over her eyes.

"You wouldn't have to pick me up if I could see where I was going" Raven muttered as she tried hard to wriggle. Over the years, Beast boy had grown much, much stronger and she now found it nearly impossible to brake free.

Beast boy loosened his grip and let her slide to the ground.. He watched carefully, just in case her usual sense of balance decided to desert her. He led the empath to the door of the roof and kept his left palm across her eyes as he turned the handle counter-clockwise. Raven listened as a miniscule click was clearly heard and Raven felt a hand press itself on the small of her back.

"Be careful, steps"

"You don't have to talk to me like I'm two years old Beast boy"

Raven trod carefully up the stairs, lightly, her size 5 pumps patted each step. Beast boy lumbered along in his size 10 sneakers, once again over concerned with Raven's safety.

"Honestly Beast boy, I'm going to be fine" Mumbled the girl, as she turned her path of blind vision towards the Changeling.

"Oh Dude! You can see?" Beast boy's pointy ears dipped and his eyes saddened.

"No. Not at all"

Beast boy was baffled.

"Then who did you-"

Raven interrupted. A small smile tugging at her lips

"I cant see. your just very predicable"

-----------------------------

Beast boy opened the second door, almost unable to contain his excitement. He lifted his sweaty palm from Raven's face and held it out in front of his body.

"ALRIGHT!" He began, joy radiating from his voice. "Now Rae, you can open your eyes!"

Raven opened her lilac eyelids and looked around I slight amazement.

"Wow. This is actually pretty impressive. Robin wasn't totally out of his mind when he gave you this job"

Raven looked around at the party layout. Ebony balloons were anchored to tables in neat little bundles. Orange, maroon, green and black decked each and every corner of the Titans roof. In-between the balloons sat the food. Pumpkin pies, Sugary cupcakes and bottles of pop lay neatly placed on silver platters. She looked around at the many decorations, the robotic monsters and the suspended bats. She looked back at the platters, which together surrounded a giant cake. It was encased encased entirely in a deep green icing and dotted with numerous marzipan spiders. Raven examined the intricate detail of each spider and the small smile reappeared. She looked carefully at the detail of each eye and every fang, knowing that though Cyborg had made the cake, Beast boy had crafted the spiders. Raven turned to face her team-mate, who eagerly awaited her honest feedback.

"Well? What do you think? It was all ME after all" He bragged, poking his thumb into his chest.

Raven was not unbalanced by his immaturity, she moved closer and watched as his innocent smile began to fade.

"It's great Beast boy...all off it"

Beast boy felt a lump in his throat as he was unable to stop from looking at her eyes.

"...WAIT!" He shouted, braking his trance. "You haven't seen the best part yet! Cy programmed him this morning"

"Programmed what?"

Beast boy smiled as he turned her attention to an object, fully concealed by a sheet of cloth.

"What you ask?" he said, grinning an evil grin and holding a torch under his face. "_A creation so monstrous, it should never see the light of day, with a face so hideous, it should say hidden under Star's blanke_t..."

He paused for a second and switched off the torch.

"Which I will give back!"

"Just get on with it"

"OK... where was I?" He asked, rubbing his head.

"With a face so hideous..."mumbled Raven, crossing her arms

"Oh yeah! Right!*Ahem*"

He flicked the torch back on.

"_with a face so hideous, it should say hidden under Star's blanket...I give you, the scariest creature of all..._ROBIN!"

Beast boy tore the blanket away to reveal a two-foot tall Robin. His eyes were crossed and his arms waved in a comical manner. The tiny Robin began to run around in circles repeating 'Titans, GO!' over and over in a squeaky tone. Beast boy fell to the floor in fits of laughter as Raven felt an odd sensation in the pit of a stomach.

"That's not funny" Raven muttered, though her lips where twisting and her mouth didn't open more than a fraction of an inch.

Beast boy wiped a tear from his cheek as he returned to his feet. His smile disappeared as he watch Raven's face contort.

"Are you alright?"

"Never better" she replied, in a shallow whisper. Beast boy grew more concerned as he watched her sink her head to the ground.

"Are you gonna be sick?" He asked, steadying her as she held her stomach.

Raven felt Knowledge battle inside her mind, fighting hard against Happy's whim.

Raven felt the compulsion to laugh begin to face and she slowly lifted herself back up. Suddenly the robot Robin jumped from his pedestal and began to run quickly across the floor. He slipped on the way and fell to the ground in a giant thump. He began running circles on the floor, still speaking in his ridiculous tone.

A long, loud laugh rang its way through Beast boy's ears.

Beast boy's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he watched the humorless Raven, rock violently back-and-forth in a fit of laughter.

He had always been attracted to her. A subtle attraction, but it had always been there. All of a sudden that subtle attraction swelled and without thinking, he lunged forwards and kissed her...

Square on the lips

Raven ceased her laughing immediacy and stood in shock.

_Beast boy was kissing her!_

And confusing urge came about to deepen the kiss...

Raven let him kiss her for a couple of seconds, then pulled away. He opened his eyes and was suddenly met with hers. He shriveled in fear as he backed away. His green skin almost white.

"PLEASE D-DON'T KILL ME!" he pleaded, waving his arms at either side of his body "I DONT K-KNOW WHAT CAME OVER ME!"

Raven stood and stared, not saying anything. It seems liked eons had past but finally, she spoke.

"I have to go" she said, walking hurriedly towards the door.

As she opened the door she was suddenly drowned in a crowd of people in cheesy costumes. Amongst them where Starfire and Cyborg, who both grabbed a limb.

"FRIEND RAVEN! Where are you going? THE FESTIVITIES ARE ABOUT TO BEGIN!" Squealed an exited alien, fairy wings bouncing up and down.

"YEAH RAE!" Shouted Cyborg "YOU AIN'T GOIN' ANYWHERE!"

**A pretty long memory but I couldn't keep the truth hidden any longer :O I was going to burst if I did! **

**Well, now you no what happened the night before...**

**But what did u make of it ;)**


	10. Chapter 5 MAYBE IT'S LOVE

**Final chapter :(**

**Yeh I no, chapter 5, dosnt sound very impressive. Including memories however...the grand total isssssssss **

**10!**

…

**Actually, that's still pretty pathetic...oh well! I hope you enjoyed reading my fanfic cos I enjoyed writing it!**

**FINAL DISCLAIMER**

**EVEN IF I OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, I AM DONE WITH THEM SO, WARNERS BROS, I GUESS YOU CAN HAV THEM BACK ;(**

**At least for now ...**

**BYE!**

**And don't forget to review! **

**CHAPTER 6 -MAYBE IT'S LOVE**

Raven stood silently next to the vanquished Mumbo who lie of the ground, to weak to fight on. Beast boy had gone to fetch the police and Raven was left to guard the old man. A boring task but it had to be done. For a while, Mumbo had merely groaned out of pain but suddenly, the groans twisted into a string of words.

"You know" he croaked, giving Raven a shock. "I think that boy likes you"

He cackled cruelly as Raven blushed.

"I don't know what your talking about" lied Raven, as she felt her throat get unpleasantly dry.

"Oh don't play dumb with me kid! Just 'cause I'm an old wizard doesn't mean I don't know nothing about romance. That boy has a thing for you...and you know it"

Raven's stomach twisted.

"_RAE!" _Shouted Beast boy, who was running like an ape next to the police cars. He had his fists clenched and he was using his arms to push his body back and forth.

"Aw fooey..." Muttered Mumbo as he listened to the sound of the policeman's sirens.

Raven used her powers to pick up Mumbo as a officer held open the police car door.

"Let's go Mumbo" He said, voice tired and weary. Mumbo responded with closed eyelids and a waving hand.

"I'll be out again before you know it!" he shouted as Raven loaded him carefully into the seat.

"Whatever... _you old fruitcake_"

"HEY, I HEARD THAT!"

The female officer sighed as the old magician began to paddle his arms on the seat in front.

He cried and cried like a riled up toddler "IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S NOT FAIR!"

The policewomen proceeded to take off her scarf and wrap it tightly around Mumbo's mouth, silencing the whiny racket.

Temporarily anyway.

"Thank you Titans" she said, turning to face the misfit teens. "Without you Ol' Cranky here could have gone on an early morning crime spree"

Beast boy kindly soaked in the gratitude as he began to brag and gloat and announce to the world that "it's all part of the job". Raven waited politely for the gloating to finish, she then grabbed him by his shirt collar and yanked him away.

"R-r-aven can' breaf" he croaked as the two disappeared into the distance.

The women stood in confusion, then shrugged her shoulders.

"Kids" she mumbled as she turned to face the car.

---------------------

Beast boy watched as one by one, the streetlights went out. He looked up at the sky to see the sunrise, purple and amber twisting together into a swirling beauty. He sighed as his eye lids drooped . He stuck his hands in his pocket and looked at Raven. His heart pounded as it always did. It took a while for him to catch her eye, but when he did she felt his sadness.

"Are you OK?" She asked, but her voice was distorted by a surge of emotion. Raven blushed as she covered her mouth and Beast boy couldn't stop himself from grinning widely.

"Yeh, I'm fine. It's just that..." he trailed off as his smile faded. He lowered his head as he sighed again, his heart heavy.

"Tell me what's wrong" she commanded, her voice stern.

Beast boy raised his head and met her eyes. Big mistake. The sparkling amethyst entranced him and he couldn't stop staring. At the same time, Raven found hard to break free. His forest green eyes had the same hold on her mind. She couldn't look away.

"I-It's-j-just that, that..." He tried to finish his sentence, but as he open his mouth no sound came out "I'ts-j-just that..." he sighed in frustration as he finally broke free from her beautiful glance. He made no eye contact as he finally spoke, though his throat was still dry and his legs were still shaking.

"Coming out with you" he stuttered, voice shaking. "It hasn't turned out the way I hoped..."

"What do mean?"

Beast boy felt his stomach twist.

"I-I-...I wanted to tell you something"

She knew what he was about to tell her. It was her empath intuition.

But she wanted to hear the words from him.

She was tired of hiding from her happiness.

"What did you want to tell me?" she asked, heart heart hammering wildly.

Beast boy sucked up all off his courage, what he was about to say needed to be said to his face. He turned slowly to meet his eyes and he could feel the intensity of her stare. He closed his eyes and found himself facing her.

He opened his eyes and looked at her face...

"I wanted t-to-say that... I wanted t-to-say" He stuttered, teeth chattering.

"OH FOR AZAR'S SAKE! JUST SAY IT!" Raven screamed, running out of all patience.

Beast boy was slightly taken back by her bluntness.

He found the courage to speak.

"I wanted to say that last night did mean something...to me anyway. I did what I did for a reason..." he whispered, cheeks scarlet.

Raven felt Happy faint onto the floor of her mind.

"...wish was?" she asked, her voice barley audible.

"...was wish" he repeated, mouth dry. _"...I love you." _

Raven's eyes widened as Beast boy continued.

"I'm just took me a while to realize it" he grasp her hand "It's OK if you don't feel the same, I just hope we can stay frien-"

Beast boy's lips were stopped by Raven's. She held one hand on his face and the other on the back of his head. As the initial shock wore way Beast boy reached out and held her waist. He returned the kiss happily and with with great sincerity.

They weren't exactly a story book couple, but right then and now, that didn't matter to either of them...

When the two finally broke away from the kiss they stood silently for a while with there arms around one another. Beast boy was the first to speak.

"Happy Halloween Rae..."

"It's November 1st"

He smiled warmly and kiss her cheek.

"_Close enough"_


End file.
